All Eyes On You
by love heartt
Summary: Hitomi's role in her planned life was to marry Folken, and secure alliances with Zaibach and Fanelia with an heir. But not everything goes as planned when you become tainted with power and money. When does one get to chose their true love? h/f h/v


-Summary-

Hitomi's role in her planned life was to marry Folken, and secure alliances with Zaibach and Fanelia with an heir. But not everything goes as planned when you become tainted with power and money. When does one get to chose their true love? h/f h/v

-Disclaimer-

I do not own Escaflowne

**All Eyes on You **

Chapter One

_Fairwell_

She opened the small blue box, a box that contained her future. Hitomi ran a thin finger over her fiancee's face. He was not all that handsome, with blue silver hair, pale skin and brown eyes. She had heard he had a kind soul, and was very sweet at heart. but she wondered...

"What do you think he's like?" Hitomi spoke softly, a faint hint of worriedness in her voice. She turned to her closest friend Yukari. Yukari's responce made Hitomi feel warm. "Hitomi," Yuakri smiled, "He'll be every thing you dreamed of and more. Here," she took the blue box from Hitomi's hands. "Look at him," Yukari held the small painting of Prince Folken to her face. Hitomi made a face of disapointment, then lead a stern eye to Yukari. "Well, I mean, you heard he was kind, didn't you?"

Hitomi sighed "yes, but what if he's not?" Hitomi rested her head on her red headed friend's shoulder. "I am just worried.."

"Worried? Why should you be worried?"

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I am too fat, or too thin! Or what if I am not pretty enough. So many things, I could not fit in, you know I heard they are every

formal in Fanelia and their customs are quiet strange." Hitomi picked her head up and looked at Yukari. "Why do I need to be the future queen of Fanelia?"

"Hitomi, you are giving your family great honor by tying ends with Fanilia. The alies between Zaibach and Fanelia are needed to prevent any future wars."

"Yukari..." Hitomi's gazed slowly fell to the floor. Yukari watched Hitomi's face drop, "Yes?"

"I'll miss you," Hitomi breathed deeply. She could feel her throat ball up, and a tingling senation in her nose.

"Oh Hitomi!" Yukari wrapped her arms around her best friend and whispered in her ear, "We'll write every day, I promise."

Hitomi returned Yukari's loving embrace, she really was terrifed of this new life she would be entering shortly.

Hitomi's mother was a powerful women, seeking to expand her power with allied coutried. Dispite her power hungriness, she was still a loving mother. She wanted nothing but the best for both her children. At first she had refused to agree to her daughter's marriage, but when peace had become a question, she had no choice. She sent her daughter off to Fanelia with a few words, and kiss goodbye. "Hitomi, I know this will be hard for you, and you are my youngest but, I know you can do this. Prince Folken is a kind man with every intention of making you his wife. This is a great honor. Fanelia is a strong country with much military and political power. If you marry Lord Folken, you too will become apart of this power. You will tie the knot that lies between our neighboring coutries and ensure peace between us. It is your duty to make Folken happy, you must keep the royal court happy with your marrage, and the only true way to do this is to create an heir. All eyes will be on you Hitomi, don't let me down."

--

"What do you think she's like?"

"I dont know, she is from Zaibach though, she must be strange."

"I heard she is..."

More whispers and false gossip carried on between two women. Another carriage aproched the small group of men and women. They organized themselves into a line and bowed.

"King Goau has arrived!" a loyal servent annoynced before opening the door to the kings carriage.

Two men around the same age stood side by side, they kneeled before the king as he exited his carrige. Goau smiled and laughed loudly, "you ready my boy?"

The older of the boys looked back into his fathers eyes, tilting his head, "of course I am, she seems quiet beautiful."

"Good, I am proud of you son, soon you will be in my shoes, fufilling your destiny."

Folken smiled, he was never one to show emotion about anything.

--

The bumpy, swaying motion of the carriage had came to a stop, followed by a knock. "Princess Hitomi, Lady Yukari, we have arrived on the boarder on Fanelia."

Yukari took Hitomi's hand, "You'll do fine."

Hitomi have her a quick squeeze, and turned her attention to the man offering his hand. She kindly grabbed it, letting him escort her safely out into a new world. Everything was different, the poeple who stood before her, the envirnment, the customs. A wave of anxiety came over her, she began to feel faint but she overcame it with a deep breath. Infront of her was a man a bit older than herself with blue hair, his eyes were plain, and showed little excitement. Althought he was a new face she knew him, a fimiliar face she saw only from a smell blue box with pretty little lace embrodering.


End file.
